


Teasing

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beach Day, Fluffy, Keith and Lance fighting, M/M, Precious, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, Sweet, Unbeta'ed, Water, im just tagging everything im very dead, lemonade, pidge almost drowning lance, sand, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day  Twelve: Free Day!





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day Twelve: Free Day!

Keith grabbed the drinks he ordered and walked over to Shiro who was settled down on a towel in the sand.    
  
“Lemonade?” Keith offered to Shiro, holding out the glass.    
  
“Thanks,” Shiro replied, taking the drink and taking a long sip as Keith settled down to him.    
  
Keith leaned into Shiro’s shoulder, trying to stay in the shade as much as possible while sipping on his own lemonade.   
  
“Why’s it gotta be so hot?” Lance complained loudly, running out of the water and over to Keith and Shiro. “Come on you lazies, come swim around for a bit.”    
  
“I will burn so fast I’ll look like a tomato,” Keith replied, fanning himself with his hand.    
  
“I think that’d be a good look on you, Cherry Tomato,” Lance jokingly called him.    
  
“I think Cherry Bomb is a better word, Lance,” Shiro butted in, trying to get Keith riled up enough.    
  
“Don’t encour-”    
  
“Cherry Bomb, eh?”    
  
“Oh fu-”    
  
“Keith “Cherry Bomb” Kogane.”    
  
“Knock it off, Lance,” Keith threatened,  setting down his drink.    
  
“Or what? You’ll blow up like a bomb? A cherry bomb?” Lance asked, crossing his arms over his chest, a smirk forming on his lips.    
  
Keith grumbled and stood. Lance took this chance to run back to the water, but that didn’t stop Keith. Running as fast as he could, Keith splashed his way into the water, and just when he was inches away from catching up to Lance, he tripped.    
  
Shiro let out a soft sigh before walking into the water and helping Keith up.    
  
“I’m so going to drown you, Lance,” Keith huffed, fighting against Shiro’s tight grip around his waist to try to get to Lance.    
  
“Haha! Come get me, Keith. Bleeeh,” Lance replied, turning around and slapping his butt like a bongo drum before turning back around and pulling down his eyelid, teasing Keith.      
  
Keith turned around in Shiro’s eyes, a death glare on his face that made Shiro drop him.    
  
“He’s. Dead.”    
  
Keith dove under the water, unseen by Lance who was laughing over his calls and jokes. Jumping on his back from the water, Keith clung to his back, trying to pull him down to the water.    
  
Shiro walked over to the tussle and pulled Keith and Lance apart, holding a soaking wet Lance on one hand, and a soaking wet Keith on the other.    
  
“Enough! Keith, let’s go back to the towel, you’re getting burned up. Lance, stop teasing him please,” Shiro said, cupping his arm under Keith and lifting him up like he was a bag.    
  
“He started it. Therefore he should get punished, you should spank him, Sh-”    
  
Lance was cut off by Pidge suddenly tripping him, sending him into the water.    
  
“Just go sit down before he comes back up,” Pidge said, pushing up her glasses.    
  
Shiro and Keith both nodded before running over to the towel and settling back down under the umbrella, their lemonade barely cold anymore.    
  
Keith huffed as he sucked the last of his lemonade out of the straw, still sucking even when it was empty and making the most annoying noise out there.    
  


****Sighing, Shiro leaned over and pressed his lips to Keith’s cheek, the noise instantly stopping and Keith going completely silent in happiness.  
  
“Better?” Shiro asked, pulling Keith closer with an arm around him.   
  
“Much better,” Keith replied, swiping the rest of Shiro’s lemonade from him and leaning on his shoulder.   
  
“Good,” Shiro replied, a smile forming on his lips as he watched Keith peacefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it wasn't centered around Sheith I'm very tired and have two other days to write rip. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed regardless! 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
